This invention relates to a tape play position searching method of a video and audio processing system and, more particularly, to an auto tape searching method which includes a forward auto random search key and a rewind auto random search key and which can search a play position fast and automatically by repeating the fast search and play operation for a specific time.
In a conventional video tape recorder, for example, in order to search a play position of a tape, the user could find a portion to play or to record after performing a picture search or manipulating the FAST FORWARD (hereinafter referred to as FF), REWIND (hereinafter referred to as REW), STOP and/or PLAY key several times.
On the other hand, in said conventional methods, the former method using the picture search technique has some disadvantages such that not only it shortens the expected life span of a VTR since the method is apt to abrade the head of VTR drum but also it takes long time to search the required position.
Moreover, the latter search method manipulating several keys also has a problem to cause the user inconvenience since the user should manipulate the keys one by one.